Making Changes
by RunninOnCrazy
Summary: They say to keep your love life in tact, you should change things for the better. Punk may have taken that term a little too far. But he will do whatever to make sure his AJ feels happy is his home. [AJPunk w/Smut; part of my One-Shot Challenge]


So...I know I've been keeping you at the edge with Midnight City. But this one shot is soooo overdue. Punk's storyline awesome, AJ is throwing shade at these Total Divas with no regrets, and with the recent behavior of our favorite ship (i mean, do they know what they are doing to us fans? With the shirt wearing and the game going. I think they do.), I think it's only right to start Punktober off with a one shot. This is also my entry for the Punklee One Shot Challenge, which is still happening! Thanks to all who participated, and for those following me, check back later for a new chapter of Midnight City.

The prompt was 7: Broken Bed.

Happy Punktober and enjoy!

* * *

"Hey there, Looney Tunes," Kaitlyn greeted with a smile as AJ finally arrived into an Boston restaurant, hugging everyone warmly. AJ became used to the life on the road and the people she called her friends in WWE. She was so thankful she didn't have to travel much this time of year; her stop for a pay-per view weekend landed her right in the North. After Survivor Series weekend took over the area, and with her being the current reigning Divas Champion, and unquestionable leader and captain for Team AJ against the Total Divas, she decided to save the final day with four of her close friends in the company.

She still had Kaitlyn, behind the cameras of course, as her road dog and best friend; Layla was still full of fun for her. Even though Big E wasn't her heavy anymore, he still was at her side when needed, along with another person AJ never saw being her friend until they had to work together.

"You're a tad behind schedule, short stuff," Dolph playfully teased as he pulled her chair out for her with a smile. "Luckily for you, we didn't feel right to just order waffles without you."

AJ awed while looking at the menu. "You guys are so awesome. Where would I be without you?"

"Alone, and with a huge slice of cheesecake." Big E quipped as he took a sip from his glass. After a waiter took a huge order of tradition breakfast for them, they started to chat more. "So, how was the all-nighter celebration like with the Best in the World? I assume it was to your liking."

They watched her face react as it (pardon the pun of her catchy theme music) lighted up with a beaming smile, knowing full well how much she loved the man in her life that was known to the world as CM Punk, straight edge personality, and rebel of many. But while he was known publicly as that character, he was more known personally to her, and everyone he cared about, as Phil Brooks the man. "It was pretty great. I'm going to spend my weekend off with him and his friends once I land in Chicago. I'm actually kind of nervous."

Dolph frowned. "Why? Are you and Phil have some..._nefarious_ activities planned?" he hinted with a snide grin, making Kaitlyn, Layla, and even Big E all snicker.

But AJ didn't laugh, as she responded almost immediately. "You know, I don't care to entertain you when you make fun of us and our boring yet exciting couple life," she stated as the waiter brought them more food. "I'm just expecting a nightcap once I get there."

Layla raised a brow, "You guys weren't having enough sex here?"

"FYI, Lay, we do. _Plenty_ of times. Whether it's in my room or anywhere _but_ my room." AJ admitted somewhat smugly with a cocky smirk, a trait she learned from Phil, no doubt.

"AJ, we talked about this. TMI," Kaitlyn hushed huskily while shaking her head in disgust.

"That sounds weird. Sexy, but weird," Dolph admitted, somewhat bewildered at what he just heard. "Sort of like a...creepy sexy, maybe?"

"You bet it is," AJ agreed in agreement.

"Do you know why he's not placing you in his majesty's royal chambers?" E asked ever so astutely.

"I don't know…well, I have a clue why but…it's silly." AJ shook her head, which only concerned Kaitlyn even more.

"What happened?"

AJ took in a sad sigh before talking, "You know that stupid rumor that's circulating around the blogs?"

"That Punk cheated on Amy to be with you? That nonsense is bothering you, I take it?" Layla guessed while AJ shook her head once more.

"It's not that," she quickly objected. Even as Dolph passed her a look of disbelief, she just kept her face serious. "It's not. Why care about people who talk about what they don't know?"

"You shouldn't, for one. So why even bring it up?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Because I think it's starting to get to Phil," AJ surmised. "I know he loves me, and _only_ me."

"Everyone knows it, AJ. I mean, the guy is so clearly head over heels with you," Dolph said, making her smile about her mention of her romance with him.

"I thought you three where cool anyway. Amy broke it off, he moved on with you and Amy moved on. So why is it bothering Punk?" Layla interjected.

AJ looked at them all while chewing, waiting for the food to go down before saying, "Colt and Lars took us out to dinner the last time I went to Chicago, and Colt suddenly made a joke about how…how I'm sleeping in Amy's spot."

They all stopped eating, and even Dolph had to hold his laughter in as Kaitlyn shook her head while asking aloud, "Why am I not surprise that Colt Cabana said that?"

"Well, why would he say that?" Layla asked.

"Because we're sleeping in a bed that they used to have sex in. He even admitted to me that he used to have great memories with her in the house, meaning that all of Amy is with us, even when I sleep there. After that, we didn't go in his room."

"Maybe he's just nervous," Kaitlyn presumed.

Even AJ scoffed along with Dolph as he volleyed, "Oh, please. I listened to these two pound each other in a damn bathroom gym Saturday. There's no way in Hell he'd be nervous about sex," Dolph reminisced, albeit graphically, making everyone else laugh. "However, he'll figure it out. Don't worry about it, Half Pint."

"Yeah. He loves ya honey. I'm sure he'll just get over it," Layla assured as AJ just nodded, yet the twist of her lips showed otherwise. She knew in her heart of hearts that something was definitely up.

* * *

"Cabana Man speaking."

"_Colt, I need you to come with me somewhere, you free?"_

Colt Cabana looked at his clock and whistled out before saying, "You are lucky it's still morning, man. What's up?"

"_Just be at the house, man. And soon."_ Before he could ask anything else, the call ended. With a frown he looked at the date. It was a Wednesday morning, which could have only meant one thing for CM Punk in the here and now: His little Honey Bunny AJ was headed to town. April would make a trip to Chicago after every travel weekend she had on the road, just to spend time with her now retired boyfriend. But that didn't stop Phil from coming to every pay-per view when she had a match on the card, or coming with her to all her events when she needed him.

For a relationship that was too crazy for TV, life imitated art pretty damn well so far for them.

Colt found out that since he just returned from another extended stay in Tampa, that Phil was once again on his gooey, trippy romantic bullshit, and wanted to get his advice on a bracelet. Because, what are best friend for, right?

* * *

"You fuckin' called me all the way over here for this shit?" Colt spat out in an annoyed tone as he looked at Phil, watching him look over scattered pieces of an apparent destroyed bedframe. "Why didn't you call a dumpster company for this?"

"Because it's a last-minute scenario, alright? Now shut up and pick up the pieces," he ordered while getting to his knees with a broken plank of it. "There's like three hundred pieces to this."

"I don't understand why I'm wasting my time or why you need to do this. You have like, fucking three other rooms to sleep in, man!"

"It doesn't matter if I have a _thousand_ rooms to sleep in, I want make sure what's best for AJ when she sleeps in this one," Phil reasoned.

"Okay, but I don't understand why you are putting in a new headboard. What happened to the last bedset? It didn't match the drapes or something?"

"No." Phil sighed before looking hesitant. "It broke."

"It broke?" Colt repeated, getting Phil even more upset.

"Yeah, dipshit, it fucking snapped on me, thus why I had a new one purchased."

That just confused Colt even more. "What the hell did you do on it for it to snap?"

"I didn't do much, so zip it."

"Well did it snap at the joint, cause some of these beds are…." Colt tried in explain, but clearly it just pissed Phil off even more.

"It just fucking snapped on me, Colt! Alright? That's all I can say."

"Well, what, did you jump on it or get pissed?" Colt shook his head laughing as Phil shrugged again. "Okay, I don't want to know how you….actually, scratch that, I _do_ wanna know."

"Too bad, I'm not saying a damn word," Phil replied in a curt manner with his tattooed arms folded across his chest.

"Well, then you're on your own then, Jack." Phil started fuming out hot air as Colt turned to leave. "Hope AJ likes her fucking escapades on the couch."

"What do you want, man?" Phil stood up as Colt turned back laughing.

"I'm your boy, you can tell me you wore a dress and I'll take it to my grave," Colt said with his hand on Phil's shoulder. "If you tell me, she'll never know. I promise."

Phil still looked hesitant, which only meant that he really didn't want anyone to know why he was in here doing this. With that, he ran his hand through his hair before explaining.

"Look, man. Ever since you made that fucked up joke about how Amy and I shared a bed, and even though she brushed off with a smile, I know Ape's bothered with it. I had to be all spontaneous, acting like I wanted to just have sex all over the house and in her apartment. So before she left, I order this new shit, and she walked into me doing it. I had to cover my ass and say the bed broke."

"Why did you lie to her?" Colt queried.

Phil shook his head. "I didn't want her to know that I just wanted to change it."

"Cause it bothers you that it bothers her that Amy once slept there," Colt logically concluded, garnering a nod of confirmation from Phil. "Okay, then. So just replace the mattress."

"I am. I'm replacing the whole damn thing. The store gave me this new shit that they claim is 'comfy' and 'sexy' for a couple. I just brought it in today when I should have done it _days_ ago. And she's gonna be on her way here soon, but this shit is still here and I can't figure out how to take it apart. So we could have everything to ourselves for a little 'us' time before she heads back down for another tour weekend. So I'm worked up and I know that the _second_ she steps in that door, she'll want wanting to fuck, and so do I. So I need this shit to be up before she lands her in three hours."

Colt didn't say a word. He really didn't need to know about sixty percent of that conversation, but hearing it made his boring day go by rather swell. After chuckling lightly, he nodded and pulled out his phone. "You forgot that the store can help you get rid of this, dude."

At that point, Phil just let his plank fall to the ground, feeling really dumb about what just happened. "Oh, shit. You're right."

"Yeah, so we can just pull this to the side, and help them once they get here. Also, if you want her to not care about this, buy her some fucking roses, or one of those hot new games she's been wishlisting about. She didn't care about Amy because she didn't care."

"I guess. Thanks, Colt," Phil expressed gratefully.

"But if you tell her _anything_, I will fucking kill you!" he threatened menacingly as Colt merely mimicked him.

"I own you now so I can't promise you that."

* * *

"Phil. Oh, Phil. Oh, God…" Those were all the words that AJ could muster out as she moaned, softly and intimately, as she felt his inked fingers rubbing away at her breast. He watched her nipples appear through the cotton material of her shirt. "Baby, please! Can I just rest first?" she giggled out as he pulled her shirt over her head. After he pulled the bra over her breast, she bit her lip with an anticipated look in her eyes. She stared down at him with an evil grin and making him growl.

"You know how much I missed you, babe?" Phil asked, moving the clasps of her bra off and throwing them to the ground. "It's only been two days, but I missed you too," she admitted back as he took control of her breast with his hands, kneading them slowly while she bucked against him. "It's been nothing but cold showers for me the past two days, knowing you weren't in there with me," he disclosed to her while placing tender kisses on her skin.

"Phil…it's only two days," she reminded him again.

"Yeah, and what about it? Because before you can even blink, I won't have you in my arms again. Because you'll be back down on the road for the Atlanta and Alabama tours, and then the overseas tour next week with your crew consisting of Mr. Ziggles, Mr. Soulberg, Ms. Flawless, and Ms. Two-Tone Swirl. Not to mention, you'll hugging it up on screen with that wanna-be clone of me."

"Don't be so bitter about Corey," AJ said, referencing to her latest "pairing", the newly brought up Corey Graves, as Phil picked her up, lifting her up and dropping her in bed as she let out a innocent laugh. "He's harmless."

"Yeah, I'm a lot of things right now. Bitter's not one of them. Let me show you what I _really _am," Phil sprouted seductively before he began to use his tongue to twirl up towards and around AJ's breasts, then travel back down her waist bone. There, he kissed her sensitive inner thigh, which caused her to shot up quickly.

"Phil what are you doing?" She could feel his hot, husky breath between her and his hands traveling down her legs again.

"Relax, it's something I know you love." She hitched her breath as she felt Phil's hands on her. She gasped and bit on her lower lip, trying her hardest to contain herself and not explode immediately. "Mmm-mmm-mmm! This still tastes amazing," he complimented as he gave her immense pleasure on her special area.

"Phil…" she whined as her hand ran over his hair, pushing his closer and rolling her hips against him. She did indeed love this. Every single bit of it. The way he caressed her body, the way he hooked her legs into his arms so she wouldn't move away, the way he would blow air against her sweet spot to tease her, almost tortuously.

All of it created this surge of power that Zeus himself wish he could feel.

She arched her back when she felt him curl his finger up inside her and hit her sensitive wall areas. She kept her moans down and from the way he stared up with a cocked eyebrow; she knew he was being devious with this. "You know I hate it when you're quiet, Crazy Chick." Phil added another finger and she moaned ever louder. "Much better."

She squeezed her hands on his arms and started to rub herself against his hand, causing Phil to stop and pull his face away but his fingers still working her while he looked into her eyes. Staring at her pleasure laced frown made his manhood throb in anticipation. "Now I'll ask you what you asked me: Did you miss me?"

He really didn't need the answer to that. Those big brown now fully dilated with passion eyes told him that she need. "Yes." He chuckled and pulled his fingers out, letting his hands roam her body again.

"Tell me." He demanded, then positioned himself on top of her correctly, placing his cock around her walls, rubbing his tip against her. She hitched a little and he pushed in a little, having the tip only inside. "I wanna hear you tell me."

AJ stared him down and licked her lips at his size, "Phil you're still…so mean." He snickered as he kissed her breast. In response, she rolled her hips to push in further but he stopped her, holding her in place and pushing in a little bit more. "Oh… I needed this Phil. I missed you so much." after those words softly left her lips, he growled as he glided himself completely and slowly inside of her, feeling his pelvis make contact with hers. This was heaven for him. Everything wrapped around him comfortably.

Just the way he loved it. With her as the centerpiece, as the crown jewel of his world.

He kissed her mouth and she brought her flexible legs up and over his shoulders, just so he could stay in his position longer. When he started to thrust, she whimpered against him, clawing her nails into his shoulder and rolling her eyes around in ecstasy.

She let her leg bend a little further and he continued to rock her in a slow and steady pace. He took in the sounds of her moaning while smiling at her facial expressions. This was a sound he loved hearing. It was like sweet music to his ears. He hitch her other leg up and keep kissing her lips as she moaned. His movement remained the same as he felt her walls throb against him. With her life still being on the road and his retired performer, all he wanted to do was make this last for as long as he could.

And it did. They felt as if they had been there for hours. Kissing and rubbing against each other's sweat covered bodies and exchanging passionate gestures while in the heat of it all. "Harder," she muttered and he looked at her with a hard, passionate eye. "Please. Harder, Phil."

That's all he needs to hear. He faithfully obliged to her request, letting himself sink further down, grinding himself into her as she yelped out in pleasure. Her nails pressed harder into his shoulder as he placed his forehead against hers, feeling her get tighter and tighter. She didn't moan as loud after that but when he lifted her hips a little for leverage and she let out a sharp inhale and started moaning even louder. He realized that he just hit a major spot that only he could only get too. "_Phil-"_

"Shit, AJ. Oh, shit. Oh, shit..." he kept his tempo hard and fast, watching her body arch up and down repeatedly, feeling her wall beat around him. She couldn't believe how powerful this felt. The first time was all about passion and love, and it still was even now. She felt a shooting fire up her spine and throughout her body, and his touching and kissing still made her fly high because she still felt his love for her.

Every time she packed a bag to hit the road, he would get emotionally wild, especially sexually. And whenever she would comes, it was still the same. Could it be because he did truly miss her? Or maybe he was trying to prove that no man in the locker room would _ever _compare to him. Either way, she had gotten used to loving him and all of his talents. Making love with Phil was still the most amazing experience for her. So as far as leaving him, she'd have to be died for that to happen.

He grabbed her hips again and looked down into her soulful eyes, making sure she paid full attention to him and what he was about to say.

"I love you, April," he told her softly.

"I love you, Phil," was what she managed to get out before the tingling feeling in her stomach expanded and her walls started to clench around him. She arched her back as she felt her orgasm reach it's apex, with Phil continuing to keep going, harder and harder until she shuttered completely around him, milking him with his climax right after it.

As they both crashed into bed, with ecstasy still lingering in the air and in a body sheet of sweat from hot sex, AJ looked around with a huge smile. "This bed is so huge. I love it!" she exhaled while touching the soft black headboard.

"Yeah, I could tell," he observed as she rolled herself on top of him. "Sorry it took me so long to get you in here."

"It's okay," she said while kissing his cheek. "I mean, having sex in the bathroom and the showers weren't so bad." He barked out a chuckle after this, merely causing AJ to burst into giggles herself.

"Why, you liked it?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's only just a bed," she began to explain with her head on his chest. "But we are having these great intimate moments. And it's just been for us. I mean, I love this bed, but I really enjoyed just spending time with you and making our own memories."

As she talked about it, he started to feel ridiculous for doing this bed changing thing. Colt was actually right; AJ was just looking at her time with him, not the time he shared with someone else. So he needed to do the same.

"Punky?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Raymond's Luxury Homes and Decor called. They wanted to ask how the service was today." Phil winced as she smiled. "I knew this bed wasn't broken, Punky. But still, thanks for fixing it. And I love you for changing this set just for me to feel better." Still smiling, she placed her soft lips against his neck. "Even though I didn't care about it."

"You sure you really don't care about it?" he asked with his eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Nope. But if I said that, this wouldn't be my bed and we wouldn't have had sex on your balcony two weeks ago," she volleyed back dryly, laughing a little.

He nodded as she kept laughing, "Oh, I see. You wanna go another round on there, huh?" She nodded her head yes while laughing as he sat up, picking her up and holding her, "Let's go."

"Wait! At least wrap myself in a sheet," she squealed at his sudden action as they walked out the door. "Oh, and by the way, honey...tell Colt not to make another bed joke again, or else I'll cut his fucking dick off."

After bursting out loud in laughter at her out of nowhere threat to his best bud, he replied with a witty smile on his face, "I knew I loved you for more than just your craziness."


End file.
